heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Star-Lord (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|friends = |enemies = Ronan the Accuser, Korath the Pursuer, Monstrous Inmate, Sakaarans, Thanos, Ego the Living Planet, Taserface's Ravagers, Ayesha, Zylak, the Abilisk, Black Order, Chitauri, Leviathans, Chitauri Giant Dogs |likes = Listening to music, his mother Meredith Quill, Gamora, his friends, those who have honour |dislikes = Losing loved ones, Thanos, his father killing his mother and destroying his Walkman, his friends in danger, villains |possessions = Helmet Translator Implant Aero-Rigs Plasma Sphere Gravity Mine Sony TPS-L2 Walkman Headset Awesome Mix Vol. 1 Awesome Mix Vol. 2 |weapons = Hadron Enforcer Quad Blasters Energy Bola s |films = Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 [https://www.instagram.com/p/BiUs62ZlcCq/?taken-by=prattprattpratt Chris Pratt confirms Star-Lord and Mantis for Vol. 3 (upcoming) |books = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Junior Novelization |comics = Guardians of the Galaxy: Prequel Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude |actress = Chris Pratt (adult) Wyatt Oleff (young) |actor = Chris Pratt Wyatt Oleff }}Peter Quill, also known as Star-Lord,:is a major character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as the protagonist of the Guardians of the Galaxy films and one of the characters in Avengers: Infinity War. Background Early Life Personality Peter is the steryotypical man, who was usually a womanizer and has no honor (according to Gamora). This of course contracts to Gamora, who in fact used to be the minon of Thanos herself. However, as the film progresses, Peter soon begins to develop a sense of pride and familial attachment towards his team, promising to look after them. One of the most fatal flaws of Star-Lord is that he loses his temper when it pertains to that person's death. But for the most part, Star-Lord is just a man who has lost all three of his parents and is only human. Physical Appearance Peter is a young man about thirty four years old. Usually, Peter 's traditional form consists of a red leather jacket, belt holding his blasters, blue shirt, brown jeans, and red rocket boots. In the sequel he still dresses the same way he always did with a blue shutter that had a logo on it. However, it's text is unknown. Appearances Guardians of the Galaxy Twenty-six years later, grown-up Peter Quill went to Morag to retrieve the orb from the barren planet. During his first few minutes there, Quill listened to "Come and Get Your Love" by Redbone and began dancing to the song. He later found the Orb containing the purple Infinity Stone and took it from its' placeholder. However, he was soon attacked by Korath the Pursuer along with many of his other. He demanded Quill drop the orb and demanded to know of his identity. Peter reluctantly told them his full, birth name. However, as Korath attempted to take Quill to Ronan the Accuser, Peter said that they may have known him by another name, "Star-Lord." However, none of them knew what the heck his outlaw name meant. Tired of this, Quill managed to escape from the evil men and back on his ship. He was shocked to see his one-night-stand was still there, and told Bereet he forgot she was there. After they stole the orb, Peter was watching the news while clearing out his inbox without watching the actual news. Peter's adoptive father and mentor, Yondu Udonta later called Peter, and demanded where he was at. However, Quill revealed that he was leaving the Ravagers. Yondu took this as a betrayal and the two of them began arguing of Peter's upbringing. Yondu threw in Peter's face of after they picked him up on Terra, Yondu had prevented the other Ravagers from eating Quill. However, Peter ended the call before Yondu continued with his threat. After reaching the planet, Xandar, Peter and Bereet parted ways and Star-Lord made his way to the Broker's shop, where he had a meeting with Broker, who was in charge of the pawn shop. In the Broker's shop, Quill presented the orb as requested, and pretended being on his adopted father's behalf, trying to sell the orb for himself. Quill then mentioned how he nearly died getting it before Korath and his men showed up. After mentioning "Ronan the Accuser," the broker refuses to go through this transaction, not wanting his or his culture's life in jeopordy. Broker forced Peter out of his shop, causing Quill to rant on how Broker got onto his bad side. Meeting Groot, Rocket, and Gamora Quill met a green Zehoebrei girl, named Gamora, who began flirting with Quill, but only to steal the orb from him. Peter then began fighting her, but Gamora got the upper ground, until being intervened by Rocket and Groot, both attempting to kidnap Quill for the bounty Udonta issued. Quill managed to escape for a brief time, but Gamora got thebest of him and immediately knocked him down, proceeding in calling him a fool and that he should have learned his lesson by now. However, Peter points out that he never learns, one of his weaknesses. He secretly attached a rocket to Gamora and set her off, and attempted to get away with the orb again. However, Rocket and Groot again attempted to kidnap Peter, but Gamora gained the upper ground, and tried to get the orb from Quill, but he knocked her out with a stun blast and attempted to get away with the orb again. But Rocket took out a gun and stunned Peter before he could escape. Quill was arrested for disrupting civil peace, even though he was the victim and was transferred to the Kyln with the other criminals. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Avengers: Infinity War Quill loses his temper when he learns Gamora was killed by Thanos, causing the heroes to lose their grip as Stark tries to hold him back. Thanos escapes, senidng the heroes flying and snapping of his finger, wiping half of the universe. Just as he is helping Mantis up, she crumbles to dust, following Drax and then Quill, much to the horror of Nebula and Tony Stark/Iron Man Avengers: Endgame TBA. Relationships Meredith Quill Peter loved his mother, Meredith deeply. Meredith gave her son a Walkman at a young age, along with an Awesome Mix tape. The two of them would often listen to their favorite music on Peter's Walkman. Peter continues to honor his mother, by naming himself "Star-Lord" because of her mother's nickname and has kept his Awesome Mix Vol. 1 tape and is fiercely protective of it. Sometime before her death, Meredith made an Awesome Mix Vol. 2 tape. Peter is at his mother's bedside. As he watches his mother die in front of him, Peter doesn't grab his mom's hand when she tries to hold his hand. After learning that Ego killed his mom, Peter immediately attacked him because his mother was dearly loved by him. Also, her death led to Peter to be raised by Yondu Udonta rather than his grandfather or his biological father. Yondu Udonta Peter first met Yondu when he was a boy of eight years old after the Centaurian Captain of the Ravagers abducted him Though raised by Yondu through most of his life, Quill held resentment towards his foster father for the most part for taking him from his mortal family. Having Yondu as a father figure, Quill never knew how much his adoptive father loved him until his adulthood. He was kept in terror when Yondu threatened to have the crew eat him and believed he was only kept because he was a kid who was skinny, could get into places adults couldn't get into and good for thieving. Yondu taught his adopted son to be Ravager personally by teaching him how to fire a gun and a perfect thief. In Guardians of the Galaxy, Quill betrayed Yondu and the entire Ravagers, intending to go on his own with the orb. When he ultimately confronted Udonta, Quill intimately made his goal clear, arguing about what happened the past several years. Yondu once again threw it in Peter's face that he was the one who salved the plan altogether and he was the one who saved Peter. However, Quill wanted no part of Yondu anymore and shut of the communicator. That led Yondu to hunt down his adoptive son and former ally. During their confrontation on Knowhere, Quill immediately ran from Yondu and the Ravagers chasing them. However, Peter was forced to surrender to Yondu and the Ravagers when Gamora was suffocating in space. Peter was beaten half-to-death by Yondu for betraying them and nearly had Peter killed, but Quill and Gamora had managed to convince Quill's father to help them save Xandar. At the end of the battle of Xandar, Yondu was given an orb containing a troll doll, without Yondu's knowledge. While Peter knew Yondu was going to kill him, he considered Yondu as the only family he had left. Over the next two months, Peter remained anonymous to Yondu and hardly ever contacted him. It turned out Yondu planted a tracking device on the Milano in case he ever needed to track Peter down. During the battle on Ego's planet, Peter and Yondu were reunited, but they had an interesting conversation: Peter was grateful for being a skinny kid because otherwise, Yondu would have delivered him to his maniac father. However, Yondu revealed the true reason to him: he only kept Peter because he was trying to protect him from his father after learning what happened to Peter's older half-siblings. Yondu was the one who also told his son to fight his biological father and Peter used his bond with Yondu (and other memories with his friends) Near the end of Yondu's life, Peter came to realize that Yondu was the father Peter had been searching for. However, he was greatly affected by Yondu's death. Being Yondu's son, Peter would have become the leader of the Yondu Ravager Clan, but he never took it up. He inherited a Zune from him, something Quill is fiercely protective of, similar to how it is of his mother's. Gamora Gamora is Peter's primary love interest and girlfriend. In the first film, Gamora attempted to kill Quill after he put up a fight with the Orb that contained an Infinity Stone. During their brief imprionment in the Kyln, Peter learned many people in the prison wanted Gamora dead due yo her association to Ronan. He later saves her from being killed by Drax the Destroyer, and convincing him to spare Gamora in order to lure Ronan, the man who killed Drax's wife and daughter.Throughout the film, Peter and Gamora slowly warm up to each other and developing potential feelings for one another. After Ronan stole the orb, Peter and Gamora finally became Friends after Gamora said she was happy to die among her newfound friends. Gamora immediately went to save Peter without hesitation when he was seemingly being ripped apart by the Power Stone. By the second film, Gamora and Quill are closer than the original and are best friends but both keep their attractions toward each other a secret. However, no matter how many times she denies it, Gamora has a romantic attraction to Peter Quill. He would also often tell her a story he'd tell all the children: that David Hasselhoff was his father. Peter begins apparently flirting with Ayesha, but stops when he notices that Gamora is looking at him, telling him to "shut up". She shows a hint of jealousy when she sees Quill flirting with Ayesha the High Priestess, but says nothing about it. However, she does interrupt their exchange before the conversation grows any further. Gamora is also the only one of the Guardians to call Quill by his first name rather than his last one. Rocket Raccoon Rocket nearly kidnapped Peter and intended to bring him back to the Ravagers. By Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, the two seem to have developed a brotherly relationship Apparently, both of them agree on things and also have friendly sibling rivalry. Yondu was able to crack Rocket out of his shell, knowing that while both of them do care about Peter and their friends but have trouble showing it. During the Battle on Ego's planet, Peter thinks of his bond with his friends and father, one of them being a memory of him, Rocket and Groot testing out their new and improved rockets. Ego Initially, Peter got along well with his father, as both of them had love of cultural references. However after learning that Ego killed his mother and destroyed his Walkman, Peter wanted to do nothing more than to kill his father before Ego could wipe out the universe as they know it. Later Peter disregarded Ego as his dad, but rather the man who impregnated his mother and saw Yondu as his true father. References Category:Main Protagonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Lovers Category:Titular Characters Category:Adopted Children Category:Live-Action Characters